kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Story's Birth
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Synopsis News reporter Shinji Kido is drawn into a case involving a series of abductions involving reflections when he suddenly found a mysterious deck left by the individual in the victim's apartment. As Shinji tries to figuring out the cause of this mystery, a mysterious woman and a man with a black coat pursues Shinji, asking if he was a Kamen Rider. Plot A woman getting ready for bed in her apartment notices a strange rope around her neck in her reflection in the mirror. Feeling nothing on her neck, she touches her reflection, with the same rope-like strings pulling back with her. Suddenly, a giant spider-like creature appears in the reflection, but when she turns around, there is nothing there. Before she runs, the monster attacks her from inside the mirror, pulling her in. A man and woman hear her screams from outside, with the man running off to a window before disappearing from sight. The next day, Reiko Momoi, a journalist for ORE Journal, investigates the disappearance. The newest member of ORE Journal, Shinji Kido, is asked to join Reiko in the investigation, interrupting his argument with a man who hit his motorbike. Upon arriving, he accidentally alerts the police at the crime scene, which causes him and Reiko to be kicked out. Reiko identifies the victim as Megumi Ida, the latest victim in a string of mysterious missing people cases, all of which involve no witnesses, no signs of struggle, and typically happen behind closed doors. Kido is excited about potentially finding the culprit, but is tasked with simply going through the list of missing people. In doing so, he notices that one of the victims, Koichi Sakakibara, lived closely, and goes to the man's apartment. Eventually, he finds a strange deck on the floor, as well as bent-up window blinds. In the reflection of a nearby skyscraper's window, Shinji sees a red dragon, which suddenly comes out of the reflection and attacks him, but is blocked by a card in the deck labeled "Seal". The resulting force throws Shinji through the apartment window, forcing him to call Reiko for help when the angry landlord discovers the mess. In the reflection of Reiko's car mirror, the same rope-like substance is seen around her neck, and the man and woman from the night before watch her leave worriedly. After apologizing for Shinji, Reiko scolds Kido before telling him to go home. Taking a look at the deck, Shinji suddenly hears a strange voice, noticing briefly in the reflection of a mirror the rope around Reiko before the sensation vanishes. Guessing something is wrong, Shinji follows Reiko. The mysterious man and woman, who are also watching after Reiko, notice Shinji in the parking lot. Realizing that he can see the monster in the reflection, and that he has a deck similar to what the man has, the woman comes to him. Shinji is confused by the woman's question if he is a Kamen Rider, but the deck suddenly glows, pulling Shinji into the reflection in a car window. While tumbling through some unknown space, a mysterious armor materializes around Shinji before he lands in the Mirror World, the world on the other side of the mirror and the exact reflection of the real world. The spider monster, which exists in the Mirror World, turns its attention from Reiko to Shinji, who runs in panic. The mysterious man uses his own deck to become Kamen Rider Knight, entering the reflection from a storm mirror to enter the Mirror World. Shinji is saved by the Rider (albeit unintentionally), who is suprised that Shinji hasn't "made a contract with a Monster" yet. Using a card from his deck, the rider summons a sword to fight the monster. Shinji attempts to replicate and finds that he can also summon a sword, but when he tries to fight the monster, the sword snaps in half. The rider destroys the monster with the help of another monster, the bat-like Darkwing. Unexpectedly, the dragon from before attacks the two, forcing them to run and try to escape. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Cast *Police: , , *Truck Driver: *Victim: *Administrator: *Bike Rider: *Woman: *Man: Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Shinji: ***Seal **Ryuki: ***Sword Vent **Knight: ***Sword Vent, Darkwing, Final Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Ryuki Blank Sword Vent **Knight: ***Wing Lancer, Hishouzan *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Dragreder Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 50, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 1 features episodes 1-4. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 1 features episodes 1-17.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki References See Also *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (pilot) - Unused initial pilot for Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres